Allen's Happiness
by BestWishes
Summary: Allen was a strange and a weird kid that everyone disliked him. Allen wishes that he have friends but waited a long time. One by One he meets then; Allen's happiness has just begun. Rivals


**Me: Hello! I'll try my best to update every Saturday. (I have a notebook, I only almost finish chapter 5 but I try my best to update soon) (Please after you finish reading this, please review I need to know what your thought will be XD.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story**

**Warning: Sorry I have bad grammar and other wrong story. I warned you again if you don't like reading it. DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Allen was a strange and a weird kid that everyone disliked him. Allen wishes that he have friends but waited a long time. One by One he meets then; Allen's happiness has just begun. (Rivals)**

**Note: Don't know if any romance here, just wait a little longer when I finished writing my notebook :)**

"Look mommy!" said a little child pointing at a white hair kid.

"Don't look at him sweetie, when you looked at him. Our entire family will get curse!" said a child's mother

"Ok!" said the child, and then the both of them walk away, leaving a white hair child on the snowy street. Allen has a strange appearance because he has, snow white hair, strange left pentacle and an ugly deformed left arm. Everyone disliked him because of his looks but Allen doesn't care because the only one accept him was Mana Walker his foster father. On the snowy street Allen was walking to find the lake. Allen miss him because Mana was already dead on the terrible accident when he was four years old, today he was 9. Allen never gets hungry and feel pain when he have wounds but only his heart that's why everyone calls him a monster, Allen accepted what he was but he doesn't care what he calls. Allen finally found the lake that Mana falls in, he looked at the lake and saw his reflection, he sighs.

'Mana, I miss you so much' said Allen's thought looking at the snowy sky, and then his tears show up and drop down on the lake.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" said a loud voice. Allen snaps off and looked where the voice came, when he finally found him he saw a red-orange hair and an eye patch, waving and grinning at him. Allen look at him in seconds, look away and wiped his tears on his sleeves and continue to look at the lake ignoring the red-orange hair. The red-orange hair grinned again and goes to Allen side, when he finally goes to the white hair boy side. Allen looked back and saw a red-orange hair smiling.

"What do you want, sir?" ask Allen.

"Oh...Nothing just curious." answer the red-hair boy and grinned. Allen sighs.

"You know you shouldn't go near me" said Allen looking back at the lake.

"Why not?" ask the red-orange hair observing Allen.

"*sigh* I guess you're new here" said Allen mumble.

"What?" ask the red-orange boy.

"Oh! It's nothing" said Allen turning to a red-orange hair. When the red-orange hair got near to Allen, he take off his orange scarf and put on Allen's neck.

"Yah know you should wear warm clothes." said the red-orange hair grin. Allen blushes but he take off the orange scarf and put on the scarf back to the owner.

"Sorry, But I don't need it besides I don't feel cold." said Allen with a weak smile on his face. The red-orange hair blush in seconds, and then he sighs. When the red-orange hair got near at Allen again, he put the scarf on Allen's neck again.

"Yah should keep it." said the red-orange hair grin.

"B-but." said Allen cut off in his sentence.

"No, But!" said the red-orange boy and smile.

"Ok." said Allen mumble. The red-orange hear him and grin more.

"You know, you're a weird kid" said the red-orange hair continue to grin.

"*Chuckle* you're a weird kid too, Always smiling like a big idiot" said Allen smiling.

"Hey! How mean white hair boy-Chan" said the red-orange boy pouting like a child.

"It's Allen, Red-orange hair-san" said Allen smiling.

"Heheh! Finally you smiled a lot" said the red-orange boy and smile. Allen blushes in seconds.

"YOU IDIOT GRAND CHILD COME OUT!" said a hoarse voice. The two of them looked at the same route where the voice came.

"Crap! its panda-jiji's voice" said the red-orange hair sweating and move one step backward.

"Your grandpa?" said Allen asking. The red-orange nodded.

"I better go now, see yah Allen." said the red-orange hair. When the red-orange finished his sentence, he runs off very fast to his opposite direction, and disappeared on sigh.

'He never tells me his name yet' said Allen in his thought and sigh, and then the red-orange kid came on sight on the faraway place, Allen notice him.

"Oi! Allen! It's Lavi Bookman by the way! Good Bye!" said Lavi shouting, wave goodbye and continue to run to his opposite direction again.

"Good bye Lavi!" said Allen shouting and wave good bye at him, Lavi look back, grinned and run off, and then he disappeared on sight again. When someone touch Allen's shoulders, Allen startle and sigh in relief because he saw an old man with a big black spot on his eyes and a short ponytail.

"I don't mean to startle you, did you saw a red-orange hair idiot boy with an eye patch?" ask the old man.

"No sir, sorry" answer Allen lying about what he said. The old man sighs.

"It's okay, you know your an interesting kid, I better get going now to look my idiot grandchild" said an old man and walk away to the same route when he came from.

"I'm interesting?" said Allen himself and sigh, and then he looked back on the lake.

"Mana,I think I found my first friend" said Allen looking at the sky and smile.

"Lavi Bookman." said Allen and smile again.

**End**

**Me: Thx for reading this I hope you like it. XD (It's awful isn't it? .)**


End file.
